God Bless the Child
by jules456
Summary: IT'S BACK! PLEASE R&R. With Meg and Sams secret relationship, and a school dance coming up is it time to tell thier friends and familt the truth? Chap 7 fixed!
1. Them thats got shall have

~ God Bless the Child ~  
  
Chapter 1: "Them that's got shall get."  
  
Hey saw there wasn't much going on in this section and that makes me sad so I wrote this story. Review!  
  
~ Haley  
  
"Mom! Have you seen my shoes?" Patty yelled down the stairs  
  
"Look under your bed!" Helen yelled up the stairs to her youngest daughter  
  
"Come on Patty, we are going to be late!" Meg yelled to her sister.  
  
"Well I couldn't find my shoe and I am always the one on time, just this once can't yo-"  
  
"Girls, you are already late, get going!" Jack warned them  
  
Meg rushed down the halls of East Catholic. Her eyes scanned the crowds for Roxanne or Sam.  
  
"Rox!" She called out to her best friend that stood across the hall. "What's going on?" She asked, referring to the big crowd of people, as she reached Roxanne.  
  
"I think there was a fight, something having to do with Sam." She informed Meg  
  
"Is he okay?" Meg asked becoming concerned  
  
"I think so." Roxanne said.  
  
Meg looked out for Sam the rest of the day but did not see him. She became worried. She walked with Rox after school to the bus stop. They chatted about nothing the entire ride, until they reached bandstand.  
  
Roxanne stood up to get off but Meg did not follow.  
  
"Come on." Roxanne said  
  
"I am actually going to go into Philly to check up on Sam."  
  
"I'm sure that he is fine Meg, come on!"  
  
"I just want to check up on him. I have been worried about him since what happened with his mom and all."  
  
"Alright, you need me to cover for you?"  
  
"No. I will meet you here after bandstand ends."  
  
"Alright, say hi to Sam for me."  
  
The bus driver gave them an annoyed look, they were slowing everything down.  
  
~ Meg rapped on the Walkers door silently. She was nervous being there after the stares that she had received in the hall.  
  
"Meg." Sam said opening up the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Meg said.  
  
Sam had a busted lip, and a black eye.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You shouldn't have come here Meg."  
  
"I was worried about you." Meg said as Sam let her in.  
  
"Well I am okay."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So how you been?" Meg asked making friendly conversation  
  
"Alright. You?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Have you heard from JJ?"  
  
"Yeah. Training camp sounds tough." Meg said  
  
"Maybe I should join the Marines. I survived Andy's left hook today." Sam said thoughtfully  
  
"I would never let you." Meg said  
  
Sam gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"Do you know how nerve wracking it is to have JJ out there? Do you know how it would be to have two people I care about out there?" Meg confessed  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"Well I don't know. I have always liked the hats."  
  
Meg laughed  
  
"Yeah, I have always been a little partial to the hats myself." She added to Sams thought  
  
Meg saw Sam flinch. Him smiling had opened the cut in his lip back up.  
  
"Ugh, you're bleeding. Sit down." Meg said leading him to a chair, rushing to the kitchen area to get a towel. "Here." She held the compress on his lip. Sams hand closed over hers. The two teens felt a rush of energy between the two of them at the touch.  
  
Meg backed up as Sam held the towel on him lip.  
  
"So are you ready to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I gawt inta aw phigt." Sam slurred from behind the towel, causing Meg to laugh.  
  
"I think I will let you explain when the swelling goes down."  
  
At 6:00 Meg met Roxanne outside of bandstand.  
  
"Told you I'd be here." Meg teased her friend  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Meg asked honestly  
  
"I don't know. You just look very, . cheery."  
  
"Do I have any reason not to be?" Meg asked turning to board the bus.  
  
"I guess not." Roxanne said smiling to herself laughing at what Meg still did not recognize. 


	2. Them thats not shall lose

Chapter 2: "Them that's not shall loose"  
  
Wow, really sorry for the delay of this chapter. I realized that this story may be going somewhere.  
  
Haley  
  
All of the Pryors sat around the dinner table.  
  
"Mom, do I have to eat my peas?"  
  
"Yes Will, they are on your plate for a reason-"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"How come you weren't on bandstand today?" Patty asked cutting Will off.  
  
"I um, . I went to visit Sam." Meg said  
  
"You what? You went there alone?" Mr. Pryor said becoming agitated with the Meg and Sam friendship.  
  
"Yeah well-"  
  
"Meg, what did I tell you about that since the riots?" Mr. Pryor said fuming  
  
"Dad, his mom just died, and he got beaten up at school. He needs-"  
  
"What he needs Meg is for you to not complicate things. You know that all of those fights he got in at school are because of you." Jack summed up.  
  
"How do you know about the fights?"  
  
"I got a call from the school." Mr. Pryor said. "Apparently the relationship that you display in school with Sam isn't important. I let it go the first time, but then I got the call today." Jack said frustrated  
  
"Is that what the fight Sam got into today was about?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"That is crazy, I wasn't even there for anything to happen."  
  
"Well I was told that someone saw you and Sam in the snow under a light post in a compromising position."  
  
"Compromising position?" Meg laughed in disbelief "We were hugging!" She stated firmly  
  
"It doesn't matter Meg. It matters what was seen."  
  
"His mom had just died!"  
  
"I understand that Meg, but now that it is over I think you and Sam should spend some time apart. Until all of this cools down."  
  
Meg huffed and sat back in her chair.  
  
~ The next day at school  
  
"Hey Sam, wait up!" Meg called out to him after school. She had to chase him for a block, he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Meg." He said in surprise.  
  
"Hey." She asked catching her breath, and walking with him. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Um. yeah." Sam said stopping  
  
"Was the fight yesterday over us?"  
  
"Us? What do you mean?"  
  
"Us being friends and all. And because I'm a girl and you're a guy, and because I am white and you are-"  
  
"Not." Sam finished for her  
  
"Yeah." Meg said suddenly becoming fascinated with her shoes  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
"He has been getting calls from the school about us."  
  
"That's crazy, we're just friends." Sam said coolly  
  
"I know, but they don't I guess." Meg stated. "So what did those guys say?"  
  
"Nothing." Sam said turning away from her.  
  
"No really Sam, I want to know."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sam tried to convince her  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"TO WHO?" Sam said firmly.  
  
"To me." Meg said. "Just tell me what they said.  
  
"They, they called you a nigger lover." Sam said under his breath.  
  
"And you hit them because they called you. that?"  
  
Sam nodded, but then stopped and shook his head no.  
  
"Not because of what they said about me., it was the fact that they were talking about you. I could care less about what they say about me. You stood up for me last time to the Dean, this time I stood up for you."  
  
"Well thanks, it means a lot that you would take a punch for me." Meg said honestly hugging him, not noticing her father drive by and stop.  
  
"MEG!" Mr. Pryor yelled out of his car opening the door for Meg. He gestured for her to get in. "NOW!" He said sternly.  
  
Meg nor Sam looked at each other as Meg got in the car 


	3. So the bible said

Chapter 3: "So the bible said"

"No phone, no TV, no bandstand!" Mr. Pryor yelled

"What! You act like I did something wrong."

"I told you Meg that you are not allowed to hang out with Sam anymore!"

"But he is my friend dad!" Meg shot back

"Meg, I am not going to argue about this with you anymore. Go to your room. This conversation is over." Mr. Pryor yelled.

Meg stormed up the stairs.

"So wait? You can't go on bandstand?" Roxanne asked Meg the next day at lunch

"Yeah, but that's not the point Rox."

"So what is the point?"

"The reason my dad grounded me is insane!" Meg said a little louder

"You mean you and Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Meg, … have you ever thought that you may like Sam as a little bit more than a friend?" Roxanne asked her with a grin

"No!" Meg said blushing. "Sam is just my friend. It is like my dad telling me that I can't hang out with you anymore. Of course I don't like Sam,… that's crazy…" She paused and then looked Rox in the eyes "that's crazy right?"

Roxanne shook her head no.

"People like Sam and I, … they don't go out with each other."

"Or maybe they do and nobody knows about it." Roxanne said with a wink

"Well I don't even know if I like him like that or anything." Meg said looking away, blushing.

That night Sam and Meg had plans to meet at the Vinyl Crocodile. She arrived a couple minutes before he did. She had a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. Was it butterflies? No, it was just Sam… they were just friends.

'I am letting what Rox said today get to my head'. She thought to herself as Sam entered the listening booth.

"Hey." Sam said sitting down taking off his coat, and taking a seat next to Meg.

"Hey Sam." Meg said

"Are you feeling okay? Your face looks a little red."

Meg suddenly became embarrassed and covered her cheeks with her hands.

"No I feel fine, it just must be the cold or something." Meg said stuttering

She noticed the cd's in Sams hands

"So what do you have there?" Meg asked

~ Five days later Meg was helping her mom with the dishes, and Patty and Will were making gingerbread houses.

"How many cookies do we need to make?" Meg asked

"At least two more batches. I would like Henry, Sam, Angela, and Nathan to have some to take home with them." Helen explained.

"The Walkers are coming over for Christmas?"

Jack then walked into the room.

"Yea they are." He informed Meg.

"But I thought that you didn't want me near Sam anymore."

"It is the holidays Meg. Henrys wife just died. This is not about you and Sam. I know that you will both behave yourself, and besides, Patty invited Luke, so you will probably be busy with him."

"Patty did WHAT?" Meg said surprised and ready to kill her little sister.

"What did Patty do?" Wills voice came from the table

"It is none of your business Will!" Meg snapped "Dad, can I go out with Roxanne. I have some last minute shopping to finish up."

"Yea, just be home by five-thirty to help your mother with dinner."

Roxanne and Meg walked down the street.

"I thought that you had most of your shopping done." Roxanne commented as Meg glanced into various store windows.

"I have to pick up a model plane for Will, and I want to get something for Sam and Angela." Meg said.

"Sam? You guys are giving each other gifts?"

"I don't know. I just want to get him something. He has been through a lot this year." Meg said.

She picked out new Red Hair ribbons for Angela, and got Wills plane, and ended up at the Vinyl Crocodile to get a gift for Sam. She picked up the new Beatles record.

"How do you know that he doesn't already have it?" Roxanne asked

"We were here last week and we were both talking about how we wanted it."

Roxanne nodded.

"So do you and Sam hang out a lot?"

Meg shrugged.

"What are you getting at Rox?"

"Nothing." She said taking the record from Megs hand and dancing towards the counter with it.

Meg stormed up to the counter next to her.

"I would really appreciate if you would stop making these accusations about Sam and I." Meg said

"Hey, I said nothing! Besides, are they accusations if they are true?" Roxanne said grinning


	4. And it still is news

Chapter 4: "And it still is news"

**'Twas the night before Christmas…**

"MEG! THE WALKERS ARE HERE!" Will yelled up the stairs.

The Walkers were going to eat dinner with the Pryors and then the two families were to go to midnight mass at the church.

"Alright I am coming." Meg yelled down to Will.

"How do I look?" Roxanne asked Meg twirling infront of the mirror.

"You look great, let's just go so we can get this over with." Meg said huffing

The two walk downstairs to find everyone in the living room greeting everyone with hugs.

"Hi." Meg said somewhat timidly when she saw Sam.

"Hey." He responded hugging her, and giving her a small peck on the cheek. This bold move did not go unnoticed by Henry and Jack.

Patty and Angela went into the kitchen to finish decorating the gingerbread house. Will was engrossed in a conversation with Nathan about model airplanes, Henry and Jack were talking business, and Helen was fixing dinner. That left Roxanne, Meg, and Sam in the sitting room.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Roxanne said smiling about the fact that Sam and Meg were now going to be left alone.

Roxanne swings the door open.

"Luke." She said with a smile. "… welcome, come on in, the egg nog's fresh." She stepped back and allowed Luke to enter.

Roxanne led Luke to the room where Meg and Sam sat.

"Hi." Meg said.

"Meg!" Helen called from the kitchen. "Came you come and help me for a moment?"

"Excuse me." Meg said leaving the awkward situation in the sitting room.

"Excuse me as well." Roxanne said following Meg out.

An hour later they had all eaten, and were singing Christmas carols around the piano that Luke was playing.

"It is about time for midnight mass Mr. P." Henry said.

"Oh, you are right Henry. Everyone, time to head out!" Mr. Pryor called out to them.

They entered the crowded church. The entire group broke up going to mingle. Meg took that opportunity to pull Sam aside.

"I have your gift." She said

"Yours too." Sam said

The two noticed the looks that they were getting, and decided to exchange their gifts elsewhere.

They head down to the basement. Sam gently closes the door behind them, and Meg switched on a small light.

"Here." They both say handing one another identical shaped presents

They laughed at the awkwardness of the moment, but relaxed at how easily their friendship came.

"Open it." Meg said still laughing

"You first." Sam insisted.

Meg smiled as she saw the gift that Sam had gotten her.

"What is so funny?" He asked her

"You will see, open yours." Meg ordered him

He opened his, and his face broke out into a smile. They had gotten each other the same Beatles album.

"Thank you Sam." Meg said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you too." Sam said kissing her cheek

They paused for a moment staring into one anothers eyes. 

Megs hand went down and gently held Sams hand in hers. Sam brought his hand to her cheek slowly. Meg closed her eyes and let the feeling of his hand on her cheek sink in. 

When she opened her eyes and saw Sams staring into hers she smiled. She then brought her hand to the one on her cheek, and pulled it down, so now both of their hands were now conjoined at their sides. Meg looked deeply into Sams eyes and then kissed him… they both let the kiss linger on their lips before they looked at her.

Meg looked at Sam beat red, but knew that it was all okay when he leaned in and kissed her. Sam hugged Meg and held her close as the choir sang a sad song above them.

In that moment what anyone thought of them did not matter, what would happen when they left the basement, all that matter was that moment, them in that moment, what they felt, … what they felt for one another.

Chapter 5: "Mama may have"

"I think we should go up to service now." Sam said leading Meg to the stairs.

"Yeah, our parents are probably worried about us by now." Meg said

Sam smiled at her as he pulled the door… and pulled it again, … and again…

"What's going on?" Meg asked

Sam looked at the door

"We're stuck" Sam informed her

Meg then herself tried to pull open the door…

"Oh great." Meg said

Meg and Sam sat on the stacks of boxes that were stored in the basement.

"So…." Sam said

"Have you made any plans for college yet?"

"I am trying to decide between 


	5. Mama may have

Chapter 5: "Mama may have"

I KNOW! I accidentally pasted part of this chapter with the end of chapter 4, so this chapter may seem kinda short. Anyway, read and enjoy!

"I think we should go up to service now." Sam said leading Meg to the stairs.

"Yeah, our parents are probably worried about us by now." Meg said

Sam smiled at her as he pulled the door… and pulled it again, … and again…

"What's going on?" Meg asked

Sam looked at the door

"We're stuck" Sam informed her

Meg then herself tried to pull open the door…

"Oh great." Meg said

Meg and Sam sat on the stacks of boxes that were stored in the basement.

"So…." Sam said

"Have you made any plans for college yet?"

"I am trying to decide between Howard and Penn State."

"Those are both good. Isn't Howard all … black?"

"Yeah it is."

"Is that why you applied there?"

"What because it's all black it can't be a good school!" Sam said standing up

"That is not what I meant Sam." Meg said. "I am just saying-"

"What Meg?" Sam snapped

"… I don't know." She said

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to snap at you." Sam said stepping closer to Meg

"I really don't want race to be an issue with us."

"Me either. I like you Meg, … I really really like you." He said… "… I mean as a friend." He added so save face

Meg stood for a second digesting what he just said. I mean they kissed, but it had just been a kiss right? Meg got up the confidence to finally ask him,

"Did you really mean just as a friend?"

Sam was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?" He asked dumbly

"I mean is it possible that you could like me as more than a friend?" Meg asked him

"Meg, you are a great girl, but the fact is, you're whit-"

"I thought that we decided that race was not an issue with us… so, … do you like me as more than a friend?" Meg said her voice shaking

"I'm not sure I can answer that." Sam said looking away from her.

Meg worked up the courage and kissed him.

"Can you answer now?" She asked

"… I think you know how I feel Meg. But it's dangerous for us." Sam said

"So you don't want to be with me?" Meg asked backing away from him

"Of course I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." Sam said

"Let me worry about me getting hurt. But Sam, we have to do what we feel! If we can't when will we ever be able to!"

"You're right…" Sam said stepping a little closer to her

"So do what you feel…" Meg said looking him in the eys speaking with a hushed tone as he kissed her…


	6. Papa may have

Chapter 6: "Papa may have…"

Sorry about the delay on this chapter… I never intended to have nine stories going but I do… I am also building a website, so look out for that soon! I hope you enjoy, and I hope I have another chapter to you sooner! R&R, and tell me anything that you want to happen, and I will try to grant your wishes.

Xoxoxo HaLeY

"Henry, have you seen Meg?" Jack asked

"No. I am looking for Sam too."

They exchanged glances.

"Where do you think they could be?" Henry asked himself

"I don't know but they will be in big trouble when we find them!" Jack aid as he and Henry headed in different directions.

Meg and Sam sat on old crates in the basement making small talk and sharing a chocolate bar that Sam had found in his pocket.

"I wonder if anyone is looking for us." Meg said

"I doubt it, … it is in the middle of the service."

Right then though, to both of their surprises the door swung open.

"MEG GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Pryor said storming down the stairs and grabbing his young daughter by the arm.

"God dad, let go, that hurts!" Meg screeched

Sam stood back as Henry came into the basement.

"SAM!" Henry said in a low booming voice.

Meg turned back and glanced at Sam one last time as her father was dragging her out.

~ Later that night Meg was sitting in her bedroom being yelled out by her father

"How could you do that Meg! I told you not to hang out with Sam anymore."

"I was just giving him a Christmas present!"

"A Christmas present in the basement of a church!"

"Well since everyone was staring at us-"

"I don't want to hear it Meg! There is no excuse for the scene that you caused!"

"THE SCENE I CAUSED!" Meg said "I wasn't the one yelling and carrying on like a mad man!"

"EXCUSE YOU!" Mr Pryor yelled. "This is my last straw Meg! I have taken so much from you. Maybe too much!"

"Dad Sam is my friend!"

"You cannot be friends Meg!"

"Why, because we look different?"

"It is so much more than that Meg! Do you know the rumors that have been going around about you and Sam? EXPECIALLY since tonight at the church. I raised you to care about your reputation."

"You don't understand!"

"Well then make me understand!"

"I don't care about what people think about Sam and I. They don't matter. The only reason that Sam and I cannot be "friends", is because we don't have the same color skin. I am glad that I am not changing for them because then I would be missing out on a wonderful friendship."

"That is it Meg I don't know what else to do with you." He yelled as he stormed ut of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Meg sat on he bed with a clenched jaw. She would not let herself shed another tear, especially over her father. She and Sams relationship was for THEM not everyone else. She just hoped Sam felt the same way as she wondered what kind of lecture he was getting from Henry.

The next couple of days were tense ones around the Pryor house. Meg and her father did not say a word to one another. Meg spent most of her time up in her room listening to albums. The same ones that she and Sam had listened to so many times together.

Two days left until the end of winter break.

"So I heard about what happened at the Christmas service." Roxanne said

"Who didn't?" Meg said sarcastically

Roxanne gave her a look.

"So does this mean that you admit you have feelings for him." When Meg blushed Roxanne took that as a yes. "Oh my God! I knew it! So have you told him yet? How-"

"Not here Rox." Meg warned her

Roxanne nodded understanding the place that this coming out would put her friend in. Roxanne and Meg left school together that day. Roxanne noticed how Megs eyes were darting around.

"What's wrong?" She asked her

"Nothing…" Meg said as Rox gave her the "yea right", look. "It is just that I have not seen him all day…" Meg said

Roxanne noticed Sam standing in a corner looking around in the same way that Meg was.

"I think he's looking for you too." Roxanne said gesturing her head inconspicuously so that nobody else saw.

"Cover for me?"

"Sure." Rox said with a smile. "You are at my place."

Meg hugged her best friend as she made her way over to Sam.

"Hey." Meg said to Sam

"Hey." He replied.

"We should um… talk. But not here." He said.

Meg nodded as she followed Sam to the back of the school under the bleachers. Nobody was ever back there so it made perfect sense that that was where Sam would choose.

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile.

"I've missed you." Meg confessed.

"I've missed you too." Sam said touching her knee. "Meg do you think that it's weird?"

"Us? No… I mean not really. We have so much in common… I guess I wasn't the only one grounded all break huh?" She asked

"Nope."

They laughed

"Our families don't understand." Meg said "So what did your dad say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"He said that I was makin' a bad name for myself. People in my neighborhood are not going to understand me and any white girl. They all think that I am turnin' my back on my race, and I can't see you anymore if I ever expect to get anywhere-"

"Seems your dad was nice about it."

"Nah." Sam said

"Did he change your mind?"

"About us?" Sam said. Meg smiled at him. "No." He said.

"Good."

"But we can't make this work if we can never see each other."

"We will." Meg assured him. "We can meet here. And in the night time."

"You are NOT going to my neighborhood at night!" Sam said firmly.

"Well then you come to mine." She said smiling. "And then we can hang out at Rox's, you can tell your dad that you are going running, and nobody is ever at her house besides her an-"

"Meg." Sam cut her rambling off, and she smiled. "I think that we can make this work…" 

And there under the bleachers they had their third kiss…


	7. But god bless the child that's got his o...

I have no idea why I started this back up, possibly in light of the new season? Who knows, but I like it.

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 7: "But god bless the child that's got his own"

Meg walked through the kitchen of Roxannes apartment and opened the freezer?

"What flavor Popsicle do you want?" Meg asked Sam and Roxanne. Roxanne was sitting on her couch painting her nails and Sam was watching something on TV.

"I'm good!" Roxanne said

"Um, is there any orange?" Sam asked

"Yeah!" Meg said tossing it across the room to him "I got the same flavor." She said smiling at Sam who smiled back in return.

"Ugh, you guys, take it in the other room!" Roxanne said rolling her eyes standing up.

"Where are you going?" Meg asked

"Luke is being a slave driver and making me do double shifts at the Vinyl Crocodile."

"Do you want us to go?" Sam asked

"No, it's cool, my mom's working all night, it doesn't matter if you're here. I'll be home by eleven." Roxanne said walking out. "Toodles!" She added jokingly.

Meg bounced over to the couch next to Sam.

"So what's going on with you?" Meg asked "You've been really quite this afternoon."

"It's nothing." Sam said taking hold of her hand before unwrapping his Popsicle.

"I'm not buying it, tell me what's going on." Meg said becoming concerned. "Did someone find out about us?"

"No, nothing like that." Sam assured her. "Nathan got drafted."

"Wow." Meg said sitting back on the couch. "So what is he going to do?"

"I donno, right now there don't seem to be a way out of it." Sam said "Besides running to Canada that is."

Meg sat cross legged on the couch and faced Sam.

"It's so crazy."

"What is?" He asked

"War and all of that." Meg said. "Think about it, if we're going at this rate right now where are we going to be in 30 years! What kind of world will our kids be growing up in?"

"Our kids?" Sam said laughing

Meg shoved him in the shoulder playfully.

"Oh you know what I mean. Besides," Meg said shrugging "in order for us to have kids anyway people would have to accept us."

"I don't get how people can be so stupid. We're no different than a black couple or a white couple."

"I know, we've been going out for six months now and can't tell anyone. Now how is that fair?" Meg said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Think about it like this. We're stronger than a lotta other people. We've been to hell and back in order to be together."

Meg nodded understanding.

"It's going to be different one day, it has to be…" Meg said "I wish we could go to the end of the year dance together." Meg said

"I completely forgot about that." Sam said putting his head in hands.

"What do you think that we should do?" Meg asked

"I have no idea." Sam confessed.

"I mean, it shouldn't be a big deal, black people dance with white people on bandstand…"

Sam took a deep breath.

"I don't know Meg, I don't think it's a good idea. I am leaving East Catholic this year, but you still have another one. If you go there with me nobody will ever forget it." Sam pointed out

"I don't care what they think. If it makes you feel more comfortable we can tell them that we are just going as friends." Meg said.

"I'll think about it." Sam responded.

He wanted to go to the dance with Meg. He wanted everyone to know that she was his girl… but he didn't want to make things harder for her then they had to be… Life was complicated.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! Also AD writers post more in this section, its looking a little slow around this place. I'm going to keep going to get something going in this section, PLEASE review and let me know what you think.**

**What will Meg and Sam do about the dance?**

**xoxo Jules**


	8. That's got his own

Chapter 7: "That's got his own 2x"

Meg sat at dinner that night picking at her food.

"There's a dance at school coming up." Patty informed her parents excitedly

"Are you girls going?" Mrs. Pryor said smiling and looking at her daughters.

"Someone has to ask me." Patty said in a kind of non chalant tone.

"What about you Meg?" Mr. Pryor asked Meg. She looked up from her plate.

"What?" She asked having missed the entire conversation

"Are you going to the dance?"

"Oh," She swallowed hard, "I don't know yet."

"Oh please." Patty said "Like the entire school knows that Joey Wilson is asking her."

"PATTY!" Meg shot at her sister angrily

"What's wrong with this Joey kid." Mr. Pryor asked

"Nothing. He's just the most popular boy in school." Patty informed them

"Why don't you want to go with him Meg?" Mr. Pryor asked taking a sip of beer

"I didn't say that I didn't want to. I just don't know yet." Meg said shrugging

"So is everyone in the school going?" Mrs. Pryor asked

"I think so." Pattie continued. "Probably not Sam and them though. We're not allowed to bring people from outside of our school this time."

"So how does that make you think he's not going?" Meg shot angrily

"I just didn't know who he's go with from out school." Patty said shrugging.

"It's just a school dance, it doesn't matter who goes with who." Meg shot back

Mr. Pryor dismissed them from the dinner table trying to forget the conversation that had just taken place.

---- The next day Roxanne and Meg sat at lunch. Meg was quieter than usual. Meg put her head down as she saw Joey Wilson heading her way.

"Hey Meg, hey Roxanne." Joey said as he slid into the table.

"Hi." Roxanne said rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Hi." Meg said politely well aware that Sam was watching from across the cafeteria.

She did not despise Joey, she hated him. He was one of the boys that beat up Sam that day for being friends with her. She couldn't let on his distaste for him though, because if anyone would figure out the truth about Meg and Sam it would be Joey. Not that he didn't have suspicions already.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday." Joey said flashing a charming smile.

Megs stomach dropped.

"Um… I wasn't planning on going." Meg lied

"Come on, it will be fun." He coaxed her

"I'll let you know." Meg said walking away from the table followed by Roxanne leaving Joey dumb founded. Nobody had ever turned him down before.

He watched and wasn't at all surprised about what he saw next, Sam slipping out of the cafeteria.

Sam knew exactly where to find Meg and Roxanne as he followed the steps and the long corridor down to the basement where the three always met. Little did he know that Joey was following behind him.

"Hey." He said when he saw the girls huddling in a conference like fashion.

"Hey." Meg said standing up and hugging him

"So, Joey asked you huh?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I did." Joey voice came from behind them.

Joey stepped out of a dark corner of the basement.

"I did ask you, right Meg?"

Meg just stood there at the boy staring holes through her. Sam stepped in front of Meg in a protective fashion.

"I don't want any trouble." Sam said

"I didn't want any trouble either." Joey said shoving Sam backwards.

"Look man, let's just talk this out."

"TALK THIS OUT!" Joey practically yelled "EVERYONE knew that I was going to ask Meg to this dance, and now if she shows up with you! I'm not having that! I'm not going to be turned down for a nigger!"

"Don't call him that!" Meg said stepping out from behind Sam

"Or what?"

"Meg it's alright." Sam said grabbing her arm before she did something that she would regret. "Every girl in the school wants to go with you!"

"Besides Meg, and me for that matter." Roxanne chimed in from the corner.

"What's going to happen is Meg is coming to this dance with me Friday night, and she's going to have a good time, and she's going to look pretty, and you" he said pointing to Sam, "are going to go and watch every second of it."

Sam and Meg exchanged glances.

"Or what?" Sam challenged

"Everyone is going to know the truth about you and Meg." Joey shot back "Deal."

Sam looked back at Meg but couldn't tell what she was thinking. She had her head down.

"Deal." Sam said

* * *

**Next chapter the dance, and did Meg really want Sam to take the deal or is she ready for the relationship to come out?**

**xoxo Jules**


	9. Yes the strong get smart

This chapter is definetly more angsty than the other ones, but I mean... yeah. Anyhow, the ep sunday? How depressing is JJ's storyline? Anyhow, I am glad it seems that they may be starting some Meg and Sam stuff. Anyhow read and review!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 8: "Yes the strong get smart"

Roxanne and Meg stood beside one another in the mirror contemplating their dresses. It was Friday night before the dance.

"You look so awesome Meg." Roxanne said smiling almost sympathetically at her.

Meg rolled her eyes and plopped down onto her bed.

"I can't believe that I am going to the dance with Joey Wilson. Every girls fantasy right?" She said sarcastically.

"At least I'm taking Sam so you don't have to worry about some skank taking him." Roxanne said in an unsuccessful attempt to make Meg feel better.

"Why am I this upset Rox? I mean, Sam is just a boy." Meg said letting out a sigh

"Maybe," Roxanne began in a sing song voice, "maybe you're in love with him." She gave Meg a wide smile.

"What? No!" Meg said blushing furiously

"Oh come on Meg. You have been risking everything for him for months, and for what it's worth I think that he loves you too."

"Really? Do you think so?" Meg asked now turning to Roxanne with a goofy smile on her face

"I think it's possible." She said as she nudged Meg in the shoulder. "Come on let's get this night over with."

Meg smiled as her best friend pulled her off of the bed with both hands.

"It can't be that bad." Roxanne assured her as they made their way downstairs.

The tension could be cut with a knife when Joey picked up Meg. The two stood awkwardly as Mr. Pryor took their pictures. Roxanne watched from the living room hoping for the sake of her best friend that it would all be over soon.

Roxanne and Sam watched Meg and Joey dance from the punch table on the other side of the room.

"If he touches her one more ti-" Sam said about to charge across the room when Roxanne grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Calm down Sam." Roxanne said looking at her obviously uncomfortable best friend who kept glancing over to them "We've gotten through most of the dance without anything happening. The last thing that we need is a slip up right now."

Sam nodded trying to not think about the fact that the person that he couldn't stand more than anyone in the world was dancing with his girlfriend.

"You having a good time?" Joey asked as a slow song came on and he pulled her closer to her.

"Yeah, it's okay I guess." Meg responded to Joey although she was watching Sam and Roxanne across the room.

"You can at least pretend to be having a good time." Meg smiled sadly at him but didn't speak

"I don't understand you two." Joey said "What do you see in him? He's nothing Meg."

Joeys words cut her like a knife. Sam never let anyone talk about her like that so she wasn't about to let Joey insult him.

"You don't know shit about Sam." Meg whispered in his shoulder as to not draw attention. "He is a million times the guy that you will ever be."

Then Joey stepped back and let his hold of Meg slip.

"I'm taking you home." He said as he grabbed her sort of roughly by the hand and slipped her out unnoticed. Meg looked behind her for Sam and Roxanne but they were nowhere to be found.

Joey and Meg had parked in the ally behind the school where people would always go to drink and smoke. Meg stood and watched Joey as he made to attempt to get into his car.

"Are you going to open the doors?" Meg asked annoyed.

"Well I was thinking that we could do this outside of the car." Joey said pushing her up against the door and ramming his lips against hers. Meg tried to scream but Joeys mouth muffled her screams.

His body pressed hard against hers firmly, he was too big, there was no escape. Silent tears fell down Megs face, she heard about this happening to people from time to time, but she never imagined that she would be one of them.

----Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Roxanne out to the ally.

"I can't believe that you are dragging me with you to smoke." He said rolling his eyes

"I need a look out." Roxanne said shrugging.

"I need to lookout for Meg." Sam said

"I'm hurrying!" Roxanne said as she took quick puffs of her cigarette. "Was it me or was it so hot in there."

Suddenly they heard screeching tires and saw Joeys car speed past them out of the ally.

"Isn't that Joeys car?" Roxanne asked, but by the time the words left her mouth Sam was already jogging down the ally into the direction where Joey had just sped away from.

"Meg?" He called out "Meg!"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Meg crouched in a ball on the pavement, tears in her new red dress…

"Meg!" He said running over to her

She wouldn't look him in the eye, she wouldn't even lift her head.

"Meg baby, what did he do?" Sam asked his voice quivering hoping that his worst fears wouldn't be confirmed.

"Oh my god!" Roxanne said wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I'm so sorry Meg." Meg collapsed in Roxannes arms and began sobbing. "It'll be okay."

Sam stood up and was about to leave the ally.

"Where are you going?" Roxanne asked

"To beat the crap out of the jackass!" Sam said his hands clenched in fists of rage

"Don't." Meg whispered, the words barely leaving her mouth. She reached out a weak arm for Sam.

"Not now." Roxanne pleaded with him. "She needs you."

Sam pulled his jacket from his shoulders and wrapped it around her, and both he and Roxanne helped her to her feet.

"We can go to my place, my moms out of town." She told Sam who just nodded in response

Meg weakly leaned against his side as they began to long walk to Roxannes house. Sam had both arms around her for awhile before scooping her into his arms. Roxanne followed behind Sam with her arms crossed firmly and her head looking to her feet.

This time they didn't care who saw them.

* * *

**What's going to happen?**


	10. While the weak ones fade

This chap explains everything. I think I'm just spitting out these chaps. Def. not my best writing but I don't put anytime in this story compared to my others. Let me know what you think!

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 9: "While the weak ones fade" 

Meg awoke in an unfamiliar bed with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. The night before was a blur… She lay as though paralyzed in bed staring at the ceiling. Suddenly Sam, who she now deducted was lying beside her began to stir.

"Meg?" He asked his eyes cracking open.

Meg didn't move, nor did she meet his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, Meg still didn't respond

Sam slid out of bed and kneeled beside her momentarily before he left to find Roxanne. He found her sitting at a table taking long smooth sips of coffee, her eyes locked to another world.

"Hey." Sam said fixing his dress shirt. They were all still dressed from prom

"Is she up?" Roxanne asked

Sam nodded.

"I tried to talk to her but she didn't say anything…" Sam said looking at Roxanne who was just as baffled by the matter as he was. "I should have taken her to the dance, this wouldn't have happened…"

"Don't make this your fault Sam it's not. There would have been trouble too if you had taken her and you know that." Roxanne said

"I just don't know what to do." Sam admitted

"I don't either."

"She might talk to you." Sam said sitting at the table.

Roxanne shrugged.

"I guess it's worth a shot."

Roxanne walked quietly made her way into the room.

"Hey." She said sitting next to Meg on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Meg shrugged in response.

Meg sat up slowly and turned to look at her friend.

"I can't believe that he almost did that to me…" Meg said

"ALMOST!" Roxanne screamed "You mean he didn't-"

"NO!" Meg cut her off.

"I thought that he-"

"Almost... He was very close…" Meg said in a softer voice. "He heard you and Sam come out and then he sped off. If you had come out seconds later…" Meg said closing her eyes as she remembered what had happened the night before.

Sam who had been listening from the doorway came in.

"Are, are um, you alright?" He asked in a shy way

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm, still just, I don't know, shaken up."

Sam nodded.

Roxanne looked back and forth between the two and decided it was one of those moments to leave the couple alone.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Roxanne said kissing Meg on the forehead before leaving.

"Thanks Rox." Meg said smiling at her best friend before she left Roxanne winked at her.

Meg patted a spot on the bed next to her for Sam to sit. Sam hesitated for a second before he sat down.

"I was really worried." He confessed.

"Yeah, it was really scary…" Meg said looking at Sam.

"I've been thinking. I don't want to hide this anymore, us."

"You know what will happen Sam. Nobody wants us to be together. Nobody."

"We want to be together right?" Sam asked

"Of course!" Meg said slightly insulted that he would even ask.

"Well then that's all that matters." He said kissing her forehead. "I'm tired of this. I'm telling my dad tonight."

* * *

Henry finds out next chapter... what is going to happen? Wat'd ya think?


	11. Empty pockets

Sorry for the delay

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 10: "Empty pockets"

Sam took a deep breath as he entered his apartment where his dad was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some orders for the store.

"Hey son. Where have you been? I've been waiting up for you. I called the police and everything."

"Sorry dad." Sam said sitting at the table

"Sorry won't cut it Sam, now where were you?" Henry questioned setting the papers down

"I was with Meg." Sam said

"Meg Pryor?" Henry asked

"Yeah dad." Sam said not looking his father in the eye

"And what may I ask were you doing with Meg Pryor?" Henry then questioned again

"We fell asleep after the dance at Roxanne's after the dance." Sam said

"What were you doing at Roxanne's?"

"I walked them home." Sam said not wanting to explain how Meg had gotten attacked

"That don't answer how you ended up inside! You know what'd look like to people if they saw you go in there with them girls? Nothing good Sam, nothing good." Henry finished

"I don't care what anyone else thinks Dad."

"What do you mean you don't care what anybody else thinks? You don't have no other choice. All that hanging out wit Megs gonna do is get you in trouble."

"Well you gotta get used to it then." Sam snapped back

"Boy if her father finds out about this!"

"I don't care! I love Meg." Sam yelled

"What you mean you love her?"

"I mean I love her dad. She loves me too." Sam said

"You can't love a girl like her Sam. It ain't right. It's just going to get the both of you in trouble." Henry said

"I don't care what trouble I get in. I'm not going to pretend I don't like her dad."

"I thought that I raised you better than this Sam. I thought that I raised you with your eyes open. There isn't no way that this is going to work. If her dad finds out about this you'll never see her again."

"We'll find a way. I shouldn't be punished cause other people are ignorant." Sam yelled "Its so stupid dad. One day none of this'll matter."

"Well today it does Sam. And don't try to say that I didn't warn you. There's already talk 'bout you two, and here you go adding to the chaos. Like I said Sam, it just ain't right. You's gonna end up getting hurt, think about that." Henry said storming out of the room.

For the rest of the day Sam thought about what his father had said. They would end up getting hurt. He couldn't think straight. He needed to take a walk, and somehow he ended up beside the church where Meg was in Sunday school.

He paced outside of the window contemplating whether or not to try to get Megs attention. When he finally decided against it he turned to leave only to collide with her.

"I saw you through the window." Meg said wrapping her arms around herself to block the cold January wind.

"What are you doing out here without a coat in this weather." Sam said tossing his coat around her shoulders

"Thanks." Meg said "I thought that it would look suspicious if I took my coat. So did you talk to your dad?" Meg asked nervously as they began to walk in the back alley of the church so not to be seen.

"Yeah." Sam said again

"What did he saw?"

"Well he didn't kill me." Sam said to try to lighten the mood. "He thinks it's wrong like the rest of the world."

"Since when does the rest of the world think it's wrong? We don't, Rox doesn't." Meg said trying very hard not to believe his words

"I'm just sayin' that nobody is going to make this easy."

"Fine!" Meg said "I don't care."

"But think about your family. You dad would kill me." Sam said "He would never let you see me. He'd probably make you change schools."

"I would find a way. We would." Meg said "We're not going to tell him just now anyway. I really don't feel like having to deal with him flying off the handle."

"I don't either." Sam said smiling feeling a little more at ease after speaking with her.

"I have to get back in there before they send a search party." She said handing him his coat back and leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sam said

"Yeah. Bye." Meg said with the smile of a school girl, pure and innocent, as she skipped back inside the building unaware that the whole exchange had been watched.

* * *

**Next chapter the Pryors find out R&R**

**xoxo Jules**


	12. Don't ever make the grade

If one more bad thing happens to JJ on this show. Lol. R&R

xoxo Jules

* * *

Chapter 11: "Don't ever make the grade" 

Meg walked back to her house that day after Sunday school with a little hop in her step. There was nothing that could get her down now. She and Sam were finally together and there was nothing else that seemed to matter. They were finally happy.

She pushed open the front door.

"Meg!" She heard her dads voice call, loud, booming, threatening…

"Is everything okay?" Meg asked as her father approached her

"No it's not. What the hell Meg! I thought that I told you time and time again to stay away from Sam Walker!"

Meg swallowed a huge lump in her throat

"I tried to deal with this with just us but in a couple of hours all of Philly is going to know!" Jack yelled

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked in a childish voice.

"The Sister Clara saw you leave Sunday school today. She saw you kissing Sam in the alley beside the church." Jack screamed

Tears were now streaming down Meg's face.

"Do you know what this is going to do to our family! Our name!" Jack yelled

"I like him a lot dad." Meg said in a hushed voice

"What did you say?" He asked lowering his voice to an intimidating level.

"I said that I like him a lot." Meg said

Her father grabbed her firmly by the arm.

"I forbid you to see Sam again do you hear me Meg! Forbid it!"

Meg cast her eyes downward.

"I am not going to stop seeing him."

"Sometimes I am ashamed that you are my daughter!"

"Sometimes I am ashamed to have such a cold intolerant man as my father!"

And then Jacks eyes lit up with rage. He thwn without thinking hit her across the cheek… His eyes were regretful then as he back away, but he did not apologize, he let go of the grip that he had on her arm then retreated upstairs.

Meg sunk to the ground with her head in her hands. She could feel her cheek now burning as tears streamed down. She wasn't how sure she sat there before she let her anger get the best of her. She stood, straightened her skirt, and then headed out of the door.

The next day Roxanne clutched her books to her chest as she walked down the hallway. People were looking at her looking for Meg. It was obvious that they had heard what had happened between Meg and Sam. That night after Meg's fight with her father she had stayed with Roxanne at the apartment that she was now sharing with Luke. She had no intentions of going home anytime soon.

Sure Roxanne never minded attention, but everyones eyes were on her. She stopped short when she saw Sam leaving the building. She turned around and followed after him.

"Sam!" She called "Sam, wait up!"

He stopped and turned around happy to see a familiar face.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently my scholarship money ran out and now I don't have enough money to go to East Catholic."

"What? That can't be true." Roxanne said in shock

"It's awfully convenient considering everything isn't it." Sam said sarcastically

"Well you can fight it or something can't you?" Roxanne asked

"There's no point, I've only got three more months left, and I have already been accepted to college. I can survive at my home school for awhile." Sam said "I've been looking for Meg, have you seen her? Everybody knows and I'm getting kinda worried." Sam said

Roxanne was surprised. That was the most words that she ever heard him say in one sentence.

"She and her dad got into a fight last night. She's at my place now." Roxanne said handing him a key. "I'll meet you guys there after school."

Sam turned the key to Roxannes apartment to find Meg huddled on the couch sipping a cup of tea.

"Sam." She said in surprise sitting the cup down.

"Hey." He tossed his bag on the floor and then joined her on the couch.

"Why aren't you in school?" She asked

"My scholarship supposedly ran out." He said looking at the ground

Meg clenched her jaw.

"Don't worry, it's fine! I just think it was pressure from the parents. It was trouble enough that we came to the school in the first place but now parents are getting scared that their kids are going to…"

"End up like us?" Meg asked

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said

"So, what are we going to do?" Meg asked crossing her arms revealing a bruise on her shoulder from where her father had restrained her.

"Meg, what happened?" Sam asked taking hold of her arm.

"My dad was a little angry." She said pulling her sleeve back down.

"He hasn't done this before has he?"

"No, it's not like that Sam. He didn't mean to hurt me, honest. It okay. Really." Meg said

"Are you sure?" Sam asked again

"Yeah." Meg said smiling at him "We'll figure this all out later."


	13. Mama may have 2

**Oh AD withdrawl. I figured I should go on with this story to give the people like me that need a fix something. I just need to know if anyone's reading it. So review. **

**xoxo Jules**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: "Mama may have"**

Meg woke up with strong warm arms around her. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

The street light shined through the window and down on she and Sams faces. Her skin white, his black.

He began to stir and then his eyes popped open. He had forgotten where he was.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Meg said wrapping the blanket tightly around herself

Sam glanced at the clock which read 10:30 and then yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Is your dad going to be mad that you aren't home?" Sam asked

Meg shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going back. I think for awhile I held out hope that he would get it. I just wanted him to understand yanno?"

Sam nodded as she spoke.

"He's your dad, his opinion matters." Sam said rationally. "That's why if you don't want to do th-"

"Stop Sam. I made my choice. I can't let my dad control me. He shouldn't stop loving me because I love you!"

"But I graduate in three months, I doubt that your dad's giving me a job anymore, and then there's college."

"I'm sure Rox and Luke will let us crash here for awhile and there are other jobs. I'm sure that Luke would hire you. We can make it work." Meg said touching his cheek.

"At this point it doesn't seem like we have much else of a choice does it?" He stated as his eyes met hers.

"Nope. It's just us." Meg said

"I'm gonna take care of you, whatever happens I'm here." Sam said

"I know." Meg nodded her head in confidence.

"Alright then." Sam said his face breaking into a smile.

"What?" Meg asked

"It's you and me." Sam smirked.

"Yup. It's you and me."

The next three months passed pretty fast. Sam, Meg, Roxanne, and Luke had pretty much become each others family. All that they had at that point was each other. They would take turns buying groceries and making the occasional dinner. Now that they were not under their parents rule they spent a lot of their time on anti-war efforts. For once it was like they had voices.

Meg's mom had stopped by the apartment a couple of times to plead with her to come home and tell her how she had broken her father's heart and so on and so forth.

It was May and Sam was about to graduate. There was a concert going on at the park right down the street from the apartment supporting civil rights, women's rights, 1st amendment rights, just rights.

"Wow, so many people turned out." Meg said as she and Sam approached the gathering.

They walked close to one another but didn't hold hands quite yet. They had to make sure that the environment was… well "race-friendly" before they would be so overt about their relationship. Megs hair was now long and wavy touching just above her mid back and in the heat was wearing no shoes and allowed her jeans to flow over her bare feet. Sam was still casual and yet conservative. They made due with what they had. They didn't have the money to go out and buy new clothes, but that didn't really seem important anymore.

They weaved through the masses of people.

"There!" Meg said pointing to an empty spot on a bench.

They had to hurry so that nobody would take the precious seat. Sam took his seat on the bench and Meg sat beside him with her legs crossed as they let the sound of the music seep into their ears. Meg, feeling comfortable let her head rest on Sam's shoulder.

People greeted them with friendly "heys" and "what's up's" both black and white alike. It was then that Meg heard a voice call her name.

"Meg!" The person said

Her eyes raced through the crowd until the person that called her name was standing before her.

"Uncle Pete." She said

"Meg, what are you doing here." He looked at Sam with fire in his eyes

"Just hanging out, listening to music."

"Isn't it a school night?"

Meg nodded and shrugged. It was no big deal. She would go home when she was tired.

"Just let me take you home Meg." He said grabbing her wrist

"I'm not going back there!" Meg said trying to pull it away

"Are you really going to do this to your family!" Pete yelled pulling her off of the bench "Are you going to embarrass them like that!"

"Look around Pete! Nobody else cares!" Meg said as she continued to struggle in his arms.

"Alright that's it, let go of her!" Sam said standing up. The crowd got quiet and everyone turned to watch.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do!" Pete asked throwing Meg back causing her to hit the bench where a woman helped her up.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Sam said putting his hands in the air.

And right then Pete took his chance and swung. Suddenly it was everyman for himself as fists flew and people began to yell. Some fled, others fought. Meg grabbed Sams hand and pulled him out of the crowed as they ran at an amazing speed back to the apartment which they found empty.

"You're bleeding." Meg said as she pulled Sam into the bedroom that they had been sharing. She grabbed a towel from the side of an old chair and held it to his forehead. "This is all my fault, Pete he just doesn't understand it makes me so angr-"

"Hey." Sam said pulling her hand down from his face. "I'm fine." He assured her

"They're going to come here looking for you." Meg said holding back tears.

"They'll have to break up the riot first. We have time." Sam said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Meg's eyes met with him as he lips gently met with his own and she leaned back on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked looking down at her. His eyes were filled with honesty, and strength and love.

Meg just nodded breathless.

"I'm sure."

And then Meg leaned over and switched off the light.

* * *

**Next chapter the police come and the fallout**


End file.
